Alternator Ken: The Beginning
by gamerboy190
Summary: A muscular, preppy teen must uncover his purpose in an environment that is racist to his kind. CHAPTER 3 IS UP.
1. Prologue: One Fateful Day

This is my very first Generator Rex fanfiction. This fanfiction will primarily focus on my Original Character Kenneth Robinson, but will be more known as Alternator Ken within the upcoming chapters. Please Read and Review and give some feedback.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX, ONLY MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER KEN.**

**

* * *

**

FIVE YEARS AGO...

New York City, they claim that if you can make it in this city, you can pretty much make it anywhere. Even though all of the bad traffic or obnoxious New Yorkers ever braggadocio about their sports team, the New York Yankees, New Yorkers take great pride within their city.

One boy knows fully well of what all of the capable possibilities are to finally live out your dream. One who actually wants to do good for the world in whatever way that he can, even if it annoys his parents in doing so. And with this forever spurt of youth and potential within him, it has kept him up all night yet again for a test that he's about to miss. As the bright, gorgeous sun is across the Brooklyn Bay Bride on the horizon on what is supposed to be a great day, his father, came in and opened the door to what had come to be a very messy untidy room and the morning sun gleamed throughout the room.

"Wake up scientist, you're about to be late for school again" his bald, pudgy father known as Ronald Robinson had exclaimed, shoving and shaking him trying to get up. "Are you trying to have your mother yell at me yet again?"

"I'm up, I'm up" replied the muscular-bound, blond teen known as Kenneth Robinson. "I'm not like those annoying cats you have as pets that couldn't move if they were 10 can of salmon you know!"

"Very funny, but I don't think your teacher will be too thrilled about you being late for school yet again" His father replied sternly. "I've heard enough compliants to last a lifetime, and that's not even coming from your mother, I might add"

"I get it, you're scared of Mom, don't panic. My buddy Rex is going to pick me up from school" Ken stated confidently.

"Rex?Are you sure? That kid is nothing but trouble, always trying to get involved in matters that don't concern him."

Ken rolled his eyes. "And this is the reason why, people are not willing to understand him or take things from his perspective"

"Ken, for Pete's sake, we don't even know his parents, much less you and you two spend so much time together"

Ken rolled his eyes once more, becoming really annoyed at his father's narrowmindedness about his friend. "Look dad, he's my friend, that all you need to know. I appreciate the concern, but NOTHING bad has happened to me as of yet. Please I would like if you and Mom would just give Rex a chance for a change"

And with that, Ken quickly took a hot shower, ate his breakfast quickly, and met Rex as they made their ways toward school.

"That kid is having a bad influence on Ken" Ron said bitterly as he watched Ken meet Rex and laughed at one another as they made their way towards school. "You should've heard they way he was talking to me. I just don't trust that kid"

"His name is Rexford dear, not some kid. Please give him that." The beautiful, althetic kind-hearted woman known as Victoria Robinson stated kindly, giving his husband a rather peculiar look. "What has he ever done to you?"

His father look dumbfounded as he left the table with an exasperated look on his face and turned on the TV. Victoria just grinned.

Frustrated at how she could take Rex's side over his, all of that went away when something caught his eye on the TV. Something that would have him shaking for concern over the safety of his son.

"_It's my pleasure to present and bring you to the world the very first instrument of science that will bring upon the evolution of technology in the future." _The anchorman reported, with glee on his face. "_the little microscopic technological entities known as nanites blasting in space it possibly garner little better understanding and reading from other planets, and though these nanites, it will be possible to garner information through the reading it will give us" _The anchorman continued to say.

"_I hope nothing goes wrong"_ his father thought. "_Just please don't let any-" _His wife interrupts his train of thought and yelled at him for not taking out the garbage last night and told him to go and do so.

* * *

"So, stayed studying all night for a test you're going to pass?" asked the ever-cocky, brash and witty young man known as Rex.

"No" replied Kenneth, looking at his watching to keep pace of time. "All night and all morning"

"And you're not tired, how?" Rex stated, having a curious look.

"Let's just say that owls aren't the only ones that are nocturnal" Ken replied, in an witty tone. "Besides, didn't you hear? the ones who actually pass this upcoming test will have the opportunity to actually see the Nanite Bomb being sent to space?"

"Snoresville." Rex replied nonchalantly. "Why should I care? It'll be almost as boring as Science class, only thing is that people are replaced by nerds."

"Very funny Rex, very funny. One of these days, science is going to save your life." Ken commented, kicking a pebble to the street as they were walking for school. "You'll see"

The two was just about to come in within two blocks from the school when two big, tough looking boys blocked them from moving anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp" one of the big men replied, wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers stated and shoved Rex to the ground. "We are the ones that will tell you when to move."

"Not in your lifetime, Lard-O!" Rex replied, angered as he got off the concrete ground. "No way am I going to be late due to two idiots that don't know the difference between their brains or their heads"

"_Why did he just say that?" _Ken thought to himself, looking at the two large boys that was about to smash their face in. _ "I'm trying to actually be on time for once, not get creamed by these two oafs?"_

As the two men made their advances towards Ken and Rex, Ken quickly grabbed Rex as they ran to an nearby alley as the two boys chased them all down to the alley. As one of the men managed to get a hold of Rex, Ken used a martial arts maneuver that he had been practicing on him, throwing him into an pile of garbage, thus angering him even further. Sensing that they were about to close on on them, as soon as they entered an dead end alley, Ken pointed out to Rex to a back door to an club for adults. Watching the two men becoming dumbfounded and angered by not find them, turned back into the street.

Relaxed by their little victory, both Ken and Rex forgot that they are now over ten minutes late for school. "_Great, now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Dad" _Ken thought. "Rex, let's go"

"But why-" Rex started.

"Let's go!" Ken snarled, just thinking about how potentially right his father was about him.

Both Ken and Rex rushed to get Jefferson High. Though sneaking through various teachers, the boys thought they were home free but when they entered their Science class, their teacher, Mr. Miller was right in front of them as well as the whole class seeing them both smelling like garbage.

"I didn't know you took so long to shower in garbage that you've forgotten about your test today" Their teacher sarcastically stated as the whole class erupted with laughter with both boys looking rather embarrassed at the moment.

* * *

After taking their test and seeing that they did exceedingly well despite the fact that they were very late for their test, their teacher gave them passes that would have allowed them to enter the site in which granted them access to the laboratory where the Nanites where about to get sent to space.

"Sweet, we actually passed!" Ken commented as both he and Rex got their passes and started to head for the door.

"Of course you passes, Brainiac. You practically stayed up all night. Why did you honestly expect" Rex shot back with a matter of fact tone.

Ken give a smirk as they both left to school to catch the train to go to the site where they were apparently are going to witness the first Nanites being sent out to space. Though Ken was happy at these sort of events, Rex could really care less about it. Though the thought of seeing his friend happy made it more than enough reason to actually go. But as the boys was about to approach the site of the lab, two smelly, dirty looking boys stood in their way. The boys who they have met earlier within the alley.

"So, you two chumps think you can get away and make fools of us did you?" the boorish-looking boy known as Mike stated.

"I don't know, you two make fools of yourself by yourself all too well." Rex quickly shot back.

"Always to the wise cracks, huh?" Mike replied. "I shut yer trap once and for all."

As quickly as they said that, Rex and Ken had hid to the nearest bush from the bullies.

Looking though all of the nearest doors, the boys quickly run to the door when they was stopped by a man.

"Who are you?" Mike stated.

"_None of your concern." _said for the mysterious man coldly.

"Whatever. Just get out of our way, we have boys to pound" replied Mike, clearly not in the mood to be stopped by some stranger.

"Yeah move, ya big freak" the idiotic, monotone brunette haired, tacky clothes wearing named Rick chimed in. "We don't have time for you!"

"_Well, you're just going to have to make time, won't you" _said the mysterious man in a raspy voice.

And with that, both Ken and Rex heard cries of pain as they tried to enter the science building facility.

"What was that?" Rex stated nerously as they were about ot enter the building.

"Let's go, don't want to be late for this to. C'mon"

And with that, both boys entered the building and from the the shadows of the trees was the mysterious man holding a wide smirk in his face.

As the boys entered the facility, everything seemed out of this world to them. High Tech Computers, State of the art displays, intelligent and well0informed scientists at their disposal, as well as many gadgets and inventions at display for the whole audience of both students and scientists to see. It was truly breathtaking to watch. But as Ken was about to make a observation on one of the inventions, Rex poked with the shoulder as one of the scientists was about to speak.

"Welcome people, to the glorious facility of New York city for Scientsts and aspiring scientists" the white-coated, red haired, and freckled person named Steve exclaimed.

"_speak for yourself..." _Rex thought to himself, trying to pass the time by listening to his music but was quickly shut off by Ken.

"And for your hard work in school or contributing to the facility with the most ingenious experiments, I hereby present to you the device known as the Nanite Bomb. This device will spread Nanites from all over space, being able to give reading to from other planets to see if there are sign of alien life or whatnot. This will be the first time in history that this will be done, so without further a due, let's start the device and see science in action!"

As soon as Steve stated that, the rooftops of the facility where the device was about to be launched had opened into the bright blue sky. People from outside and well as the spectator and scientists inside the facitiy just started at awe at the stunning beauty of the presentation of the device. But something inside the shadows was also looking at the device as well, seeing what great potential it could have. Something evolutionary. And with a strange device, the eyes of the mysterious man gave yet another smirk.

"S_howtime"_ the mysterious man evilly thought to himself.

As the device was launched up in the air and nearing the atmosphere, one of the scientists came to tell him that the device isn't working properly. Steve, angry about this situation, waved to the people with a sense of false happiness but quickly went back to the control center to see if he can stray it away from all of the people that are around the area. The mysterious man, sensing his frustration, had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"_Too late scientists, time to live th evolution of mankind" _the mysterious man thought to himself as he pushed the button.

And with that, the huge explosion that came from the Nanite Bomb blown everyone away with the area as the nanites quickly spread thoughout all of the atmosphere. As Rex and Ken both laid unconscious with both of their bodies starting to mutate, the mysterious man came up and a form of mutation that was built on soil, making him a bit unstable.

"_The dawn of evolution has arrived" _he told himself.

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	2. Times Of Peril

Reviewers: Vladfan4ever5478

Subscribers: InvisibleBrunette, alienphantom

Thanks for the reviews and subscription guys. Without further a due, here's the next chapter.

Since I have this urge to actually say this everytime I post a new chapter in order not to get sued

**DISCLAIMER: MAN OF ACTION OWNS GENERATOR REX, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER KEN.**

**

* * *

**

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Who knew that could the world had come to within five years? No longer is the friendly sightings of the glorious monument of the World Trade Center or the Brooklyn Bay Bridge. No longer the sighting of 42nd street and its many tourist attractions for many. No longer all the local hotspots and media driven facilities that make New York such a great city of pride and perservation.

The only thing now was a state of gloom and melancholy now ever present within the destroyed and rundown streets of New York. And instead of people actually willing to enjoy themselves and having a good time in the city that never sleeps, was replaced by men in white technical suits of highly advanced weaponry stalking and walking the streets of New York for dangerous and ferocious entities known as Exponentially Variegated Organism, or for slang terms known as an EVO, looking though every nook and cranny to possibly find and obliterate the EVO on sight in sure to protect many people from their treachery.

While the white soldiers were busy protecting and inspecting all of New York under tight security and protection, in an secluded place deep down within the rubble from the concrete of the worn down and broken streets of New York, a facility was held deep down secretly from the society. As a sharply dressed man wearing a black and white suit was checking deeply on an muscular blond patient of his comatose state, a woman wearing a gray lab coat with a black skirt, white collar shirt, and white stilletos finally spoke up tp him to break the silence from him.

"How is he doing?" the woman known as Stephanie McCloud came to ask the man, still checking on any sign of movement from the blond patient.

"Still nothing." replied the althetic-looking man called Samuel Donnelly bitterly. "You believe after five years, he can actually wake up from this state."

"Well, that was a big incident long ago. That Nanite Bomb affected everyone within it's proximity. I'm honestly surprised that he's not at all affected by it." commented Steph, checking on his brainwave reading, twirling her long brunnette hair.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, sometimes tragic events can affect a person internally instead of externally Doctor." Sam interjected. "He still have to run tests on him to see if he's going to be considered and actual menace."

"And then what, feed him to those blowhards at that joke of an facility called Providence?" Stephanie shot back, giving a glare at Sam. "Who knows why those people actually work for that jerk who has the nerve to call himself White Knight. My record indicates-"

"Save it Steph, Providence is more well known and much more better and handling this current situation that we are. We'll be like fodder to them" Sam interrupted, much to Steph's dismay. If we try to question the motives of Providence, that could be the end for us."

"Well, I'm not going to stand by their actions. I know that they are up to something sinister, and just using this so-called EVO stopping to try and covering up something bigger" Stephanie contunied, ignoring the hand waved at her from Sam, just shoving it away.

But just as Sam was starting to answer back, the alert sirens had gone off and as Sam checked the cameras of their private facility, he spotted an EVO with an appearance cross between an Alligator and a Tiger, with green skin and black stripes all over the EVO's body, rampaging though their provisions inside the lab two floors up from their current position.

"Great, yet another EVO trying to barge in on our little facility" Sam stated in disgust, placing his research fervently on the lab table. "I'll deal with this, you just make sure he doesn't go too exposed to too much electricity from the jolts you give him".

And with that, Sam head upstairs to tackle the EVO that has manhandling their life's work of equipment and funds from from sources of the science world that had given to them five years ago.

_"Don't worry" _Stephanie thought to herself. "_Providence will not get their hands on him at all..."_

Just as she was about to finish her report on her recent findings of the muscular patients abnormal movements with his hands, something caught her eye. The computer readings and signals. It was literally off the charts. And as soon as she starts to realize this, she rushed back to where the paitent was being held, only to come to her amazement that the boy was starting to open up his eyes, which seemed like a big blur to him.

"W-w-where am I?" the dashing,goodlooking boy croaked, looking around his surroundings, pulling himself up from his patient bed and sat upward. "How did I get here?"

"Me and my partner found you five years ago in rubble" her voice dreaded off, turning to her findings on the lab table. "You've been here at a comatose state ever since."

"FIVE YEARS?" the blond haired boy bellowed, startling Stephanie to the point where she dropped her research to the floor. "Where's Rex? Awwww man, I have ot get out of here!"

"Wait, you're in no condition to go anywhere." Stephanie continued. "You can still he suffering trauma"

"I feel fine, so why do you just-" Ken started.

Ken came in shock to see the pen that he was just holding in his hand had turned into a knife, the same exact object that he was thinking about.

"H-how d-d-did I do that" Ken questioned himself, completely started at the object that he somehow transformed. "That can't be!"

"So, you must be an EVO as well" Stephanie stated, making the observation at how he molecularity changing the properties of the item to fix his imagination. "It affected you on the inside, not the outside"

"This is crazy, I have to find Rex and figure out what is going on" Ken, talking to himself, heading to the floor to get out of this facility.

"WAIT!" Stephanie came to yell at him, but he was long gone. "Who's this Rex person he keeps mentioning? I reports this to Sam so we can begin our investigation."

* * *

As soon as Ken reached the outside world beneath the rubble, it was nothing as if he remembered things to be. Monuments of important historical figures were crushed under his feet. Food stands that both him and Rex used to go to and hang out all the time. Now it's condemned and broken down to the point at which even bums can have a nice and somewhat peaceful life in there, if it wasn't for the apparent white suit soldiers that he had come to see.

"Where am I? and how the hell did I do that to that pen" Ken stated, thinking out loud. "That woman mentioned something about an EVO, what the heck is that? Well, the first priority for me is to find out what happened around here and find Rex."

And with that, he began walking around the desolate and worn down streets of New York, noticing the deep red sky ahead of him, hearing no birds chirping, no people walking and talking, and most of all, no sense of life at all. It was as if he was walking though a morgue in the middle of the streets, which gave him a chilly feeling down his spine. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he saw and hid behind a building as he seen a couple of white suit soldiers battling a a spider-like EVO to the point where it made the ruptured streets even more destroyed. After they finished rounding him up and throwing him into a tank-like vessel in its back.

"_What the heck was that" _he thought to himself, a bit worried. "_I have to get out of here quick" _

And as soon as he said that, as he was running for the nearest street, he bumped into an white armored officer patrolling this particular section of the streets.

"What are you doing here" the suited officer said sternly. "No life is allowed outside these parts. Dangerous EVOs are still at large and you can get killed if you're out here."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Okay...if I'm in such danger? where am I supposed to go? This place is a wasteland and a dump" Ken commented, waving his hand to the place oce known as the glorious Ne York, now reducted to a sanitation site. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"To Providence, where you can get secure protection." replied the officer nonchalantly. "And I will take you by force if you choose not to abide by me."

"Listen pal, I not going anywhere with some stranger. I'm going to find my friend and figure out what's happened to me." stated Ken, now slowing backly away from the officer.

"What do you mean "what happened to you"? Unless..." he started.

And with that, the officer let out a siren in the streets which was so loud it could have ears bleeding. Soon after, several white suited armor soldiers where at the officer's original position.

"You're not definitely going anywhere, kid. Or should I say, EVO?" officer commented, now ordering his troops to lock in on his positions with their guns, but was too late as Ken started to run into the nearby alley.

And wit what, nearly the whole squadron was looking for him, like a savage animal within the wild. It was very unsettling for the young man.

"_That creep just called me an EVO too, just like that woman from before. What am I? Who am I_" Ken thought.

Ken was thinking so much and trying to figure out who he is that he failed to realize two white suits.

"There he is! Get him!" one of them stated as soon as he spotted Ken. Ken was about to fight back when something caught his eye. Something strange and more weird beyond words. It was as if he seen something like this from out of the exorcist. As he watched in horror as both men had stopped their pursuit of him and now fighting a schoolgirl-like woman, wearing a white, pinned collar shirt with a red skirt with the most freakiest of arms, just thrashing both of the white suits with ease and then throwing them both into a crimson-like portal. She turned her attention to him, which by some surprise, she looked very familiar to him.

"Kathleen, is that you?" Ken asked is a state of shock.

"I haven't used that name in five years" the woman replied in a child-like voice, giving Ken even more shivers down his spine. "I go by the name of Breach now..."

"Kath-, I mean Breach, you shouldn't be here. Men are after me, and sooner or later, he's going to come after you" Ken said, looking though out the window having a more worried look on his face. "Get out of here, now"

"You should be worried about me" Breach replied, in her eerie, childish voice. "I can easily go to Kingdom Abysus and live in peace and prosperity, not on the run like some common thug or criminal. Do you want to know more about your newfound abilities and why those officers are after you? Come to Abysus with me and discover the truth."

"None of this is making sense, First I can't find my friend, then police guards are chasing me, and now you? I have to make sense of this on my own. Sorry Kath..." Ken stated, now standing up and believing in his convictions. "I have to make sense what's right"

"Always the self-righteous one trying to discover things on his own, haven't changed a bit" Breach commented, now opening yet another crimson-colored portal to Abysus. "You can keep playing this little fantasy of yours, but be known that those chumps, those Providence soldiers out there, won't be so talkative like myself, and only hunt and kill you. When you set your priorities straight, I'll be waiting"

And with that, Breach jumped through the portal and Ken watched her escape.

"_Providence soldeirs, so that's the white suited armor people who's been chasing me. Why are they so racist to EVOs?" _Ken thought to himself, now noticing that more and more Providence soldeirs are starting to investigate the area in full numbers in search. "_Maybe I should've taken Kathleen up on her offer".

* * *

_

As soon as Breach got out of the portal, the mysterious man was right there to greet her in his domain on his chair.

"Excellent job, Breach" the mysterious man politely stated, giving her a gesture of approval. "Your little friend will be the property of Van Kliess soon enough."

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	3. Trial Of Character

Reviewers: Vladfan4ever5478

Subscribers: InvisibleBrunette, alienphantom, The MoonRunner, Vladfan4ever5478

Thanks for the reviews and subscription guys. Without further a due, here's the next chapter.

Again, for the sake of not getting a lawsuit:

**DISCLAIMER: MAN OF ACTION OWNS GENERATOR REX, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER KEN.**

**

* * *

**

Back within the facility below the rubble of the streets and the now battleground that was known as New York City, as soon as Samuel Donnelly had gotten back from taking care of the alligator-tiger hybrid EVO, when he found out that not only most of their possessions were gone by the EVO he just battled, but their patient, the good-looking, muscular boy known as Ken was also gone, he was beyond enraged and incensed.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?" bellowed Sam, who clearly not happy with the way Stephanie had screwed up yet again. "Now he's bound to be caught by Providence at some point, I have to go and find him while fighting off Providence soldiers as well as potential EVOs that may try to kill him!"

"How was I supposed to stop him?" Stephanie McCloud responded. "He's too big and powerful for me. It'd be like a baby chick trying to stop a gorilla."

"Listen, I don't have time for excuses, I want results." Sam stated in a cold tone "I don't want that kid to have the same fate as..."

"I know, I know.' Stephanie interjected, trying to comfort a now troubled and frighted looking Sam. "Listen, while he escaped he kept mentioning a guy named Rex. Do you know anything about him?"

"Hmm, the name does seem familiar, if we can find this Rex person, he can potentially attract that kid's attention and back to us." Sam stated, now in a more calmer mode. "I'll get started on finding out who he is. In the meantime, I want a full report on that kid's analysis. We can't allow him to end up like all of those EVOs out there. He needs to be safe" Sam stated as he headed for the door to now look up the guy named Rex and his connection to his patient.

"_But what if he IS an EVO, Sam?"_ Stephanie thought to herself, watching Sam leave though the facility door and going into darkness.

* * *

The Kingdom Of Abysus can be described as an underworld that has all of the traditional trademarks that can make such a world so dangerous: swampy mires filled with the most usual with creatures, Dangerous EVOs who can tear anything to shreds in its wake, the stench of decay and demoralization of all thing life, and a ruthless ruler who will doing anything and everything within his power to make sure that nothing will get in his way until he makes sure that everyone sees the world as a possibility of human revolution, not humanoid suppression as Providence is trying to incorporate in their grand scheme as their ruler sees it.. And that where the long haired, brown coat wearing, pale skin having man known as Van Kliess comes in who rules the underworld with his Golden Fist, literally.

"Breach, exllent attempt at trying to get him to come to us, but I feel we need a more hands on approach" the tyrant of the underworld known as Van Kliess stated eloquently. "I need to see his fighting skills in action."

"Allow me, sire" said an armored werewolf looking EVO who went by the name of Biowulf. "I will test his strength firsthand to see if he's even worthy of ever being part of the Pack"

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Kliess commented, drinking some form of water after one of his lesser EVOs had given it to him. "However, it will have to be within an environment that none of those Providence soldiers that gain access to."

"But how are we going to get him there?" questioned Biowulf. "It's not like he can read our minds."

"No worry, my fellow EVO" Kliess stated with assurance to Biowulf. "If Breach's information on him is correct and accurate, he'll come."

"Well, just take it easy on him" Breach stated, finally speaking up "Just rough him up at bit"

"Hmm, you fancy this boy, Breach?" Kliess stated with curiousity, looking a Breach's face.

"Just an old friend, that's all." Breach stated, hiding a bit of a blush from him.

"_Hmm, so she has some feelings for him, Who knew?"_ Kliess though, chuckling to himself.

"Breach, open a portal for Biowulf at the site of the site of the original bridge" Kliess ordered, now getting up from his chair.

"Why the Brooklyn Bay Bridge?" Biowulf questioned, with a sort of puzzled look on his face if that was possible.

"The boy you'll be battling with will know why. Just lure him there and fight him, I need to see his potential" Kliess stating, once again reassuring Biowulf escorting him to the portal. "Just don't fail me, Biowulf"

"Of course, sire" Biowulf stated as he jumped though the portal and now on his way to New York, while in the background Breach had somewhat of a bit of concern on her face.

* * *

Back in the city, as Ken had some difficulty dodging and maneuvering his way though all of the soldiers that was in front of him. He thought he was home free until he ran into one of them directly as he was trying to escape the congested area, now full of Providence soldiers.

"There you are EVO, come quietly so I don't have to be too rough on ya" The soldier stated, having somewhat of a droopy, drawling voice as if he was from the south.

"Sorry country bumpkin, as I already told one of you guys already, I don't go anywhere with strangers" Ken stated, backing away from the country talking officer. "Now if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest backing off."

"You and what army, kid? I have a whole squadron at this site willing to kill a disgusting, less than human EVO like yourself" The officer told the boy in a condescending manner, really making Ken angry and incensed. "Do the RIGHT thing and come quietly."

_"I've had it with this schmuck!" _Ken thought to himself, now approaching him aggressively. "_It's about time that I've shut him up once and for all" _

As soon as he was about fight him one on one, a distress signal that was set off by the officer's notifying him of an dangerous EVO at large in front of the Brooklyn Bay Bridge.

"Sorry kid, I have bigger fish to fry. But if I ever meet you again, it'll be on." He stated coldly as he made his way towards the location.

"Hmm, the distress signal stated that it was during the Brooklyn Bay Bridge." Ken said talking to himself, looking at the vast wasteland that was once New York. "I'll go check it out to see what it's about. Better than stay here at least."

And as soon as Ken made his way towards the pathway to the Brooklyn Bay Bridge, an onslaught of Providence officers was trying to stop an armored, slender looking EVO with white patch of hair brushing on its face, trying to fight off the various officers trying to take him down while trying to retreive a precious artifact only known to a certain person. Noticing that the blond haired, muscular boy Breach had given a description to him about known as Ken, the werewolf-like armored EVO known as Biowulf was pleased.

_"So, he did show up after all..." _Biowulf thought to himself as he fights of the remaining officers long enough to dig up a particular artifact that Ken immediate recognized from the start. Something Ken nevered figured no one on this earth would've found in years. Something very precious and sacred to him. His legendary Sensei's Sword Of Honor.

"_OH NO!" _Ken thought, completely shocked at how anybody could've found out about the placement of that particular sword. _"How did he know about that sword? And how did he know where to find it? He'll give it back. HE WILL GIVE IT BACK!"_

And with that, as Biowulf finished off the last of the various officers surrounding him, he quickly ran towards the Brooklyn Bay Bridge's waterfront, where he knew Ken was in hot pursuit of him. As some Providence solderis was trying to stop Ken as well from being an EVO, he roundhouse kicked one of them and gave a monkey paw punch to the other officer, knocking them out, now furious that they had stopped him from getting back his sensei's sword from the EVO. Though struggling to find his way, as soon as he made his way to the waterfront of the Brooklyn Bay Bridge, there was the wolflike EVO in the barren wasteland of the former monument, snickering as if he had fooled him for some reason.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you don't want to get hurt severely, you'll give me back that sword!" Ken threatened, in a karate-muy thai stance preparing for a fight.

"You'll get back your little sword. That's if you think you can defeat me that is..." Biowulf replied in an computerish, boorish tone. "And that's a BIG if..."

Angered and tired of the talking he's heard all day, Ken made a beeline for Biowulf throwing various judo chops and roundhouse kicks to which Biowulf hand countered every one and then Bioulf sent Ken flying with a roundhouse kick of his own.

"Hmm, you're never going to get your precious sword back if you keep fighting like that" Biowulf commented in an computer-esque tone. "You're a disgrace to whomever taught you martial arts!"

Now highly angered over his recent statements, Ken came of the floor with a flurry of taijitsu manuever with Biowilf effectively countering every one of his move, then as Biowulf was about to perform a manuever on him, Ken countered by performing a Judo throw to Biowulf, sending him to an pile of trash and old and broken refrigerators and TVs, thus coming down on him. And with that, Ken quickly was trying to find his sensei's sword, a sword that meant so much to him if he lost it, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. But as soon as Ken was literally one step away from actually retrieving his mater's sword from under a heap of garbage hidden by Biowulf, the armored werewolf busted through the garbage, now more muscular looking and quicker than ever, tackling Ken, throwing both their bodies near the water. Biowulf then grabbed Ken and threw him near a concrete pillar of the Brooklyn Bay Bridge, now completely drenched and soaked in water.

"Pathetic. And Van Kliess wanted him to be part of the Pack?" Biowulf questioning himself in disgust in his raspy, digitized voice. "He's not worthy of such membership"

"I don't know what The Pack is, but believe me, I'm not going to be part of it" Ken shot back, getting up from the water and giving Biowulf a Falcon punch. Then Ken did a sweeping roundhouse kick that made him go airbourne, then did another roundhouse kick that sent him crashing to another pillar that sent him to another pillar on the Brooklyn Bay Bridge. And as soon as he was about to give him the deadly blow known as the Death Strike to him, the nanites in Ken's body not having a positive reaction to the murky, dirty, polluted water, due to his body being around a extreme amount of water for a good period of time, has caused Ken to somehow become aching in pain. And with that, Biowulf had gotten up, grabbed Ken by his collar, and thrown him to the land where he 's still receiving pain from the nanites due ot overexposure to the water.

"Hmph, you may be a good martial artist, but if you continue to ignore your powers and become oblivious to your weaknesses, you'll never survive in this world kid" Biowulf bellowed over him, with the sword at hand. "If you ever want this sword back, you'll fight me again once you embrace yourself for who you truly are on the inside, not outside." And with that, brownish crimson portal has opened, and as Biowulf entered confidently and proudly through the portal, another figure was just shaking its head as the the portal closed.

Now finally gaining back his consciousness into perspective, Ken had walked over to where the sword was originally buried by his sensei long ago.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I have failed you." Ken stated, speaking to the once dormant burial of sword of his sensei in Brooklyn Bay Bridge. "Maybe, it's time that I do start to look deeper into myself and find my true potential and find out hat I'm trying made of, instead of living a false pretense"

And as he touched the disturbed soil at the site of the stolen sword, "And when I do gain an understanding and mastery of my powers, I will challenge that creature again and bring back honor within myself and your sword." Ken stated, now conflicted in a world that revealed much about his character in just three days of waking up from his five year comatose state.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an all white facility with highly advanced security and state of art weaponry and technology for the curing and safety of human worldwide known as Providence, the vast organization belies it incredibly intelligent and highly capable agents that work there. One of those agents, the stoic, boy-the-book, strict personality only given to the only person what was to guard Rex on a constant basis, known as Agent Six, was again trying to find his whereabouts.

"Doctor, report on his exact coordinates" Agent Six ordered to a woman over his cell phone, running around the facility to find Rex's whereabouts.

"He appears to be at the media room" replied a very attractive, bruntette, and highly intelligent woman known as Doctor Holiday.

"Got it. On my way there." Six replied sternly.

"You're welcome" Holiday stated sarcastically.

As soon as Agent Six went to the media room, he found both Rex and the talking, witty, and sarcastic chimpanzee known as Bobo Haha.

"We were looking for you." Six exclaimed with a bit of disgust.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard the sirens. But you might want to get Rex away from the TV. Homeboy looks like one of those computer nerds staring at the screen waiting to get laid by some online babe." Bobo commented wittingly, almost to the point of having him laugh at his own joke.

"Very funny, flea-ridden gorilla." Rex shot back, giving Bobo a bit of a nuggie then turned serious again. "That kid on the news battling those Providence guys, I feel like I know him from somewhere" pointing to a clip where Ken was fighting off some Providence soldiers.

"Interesting, well come on. We needs to get your nanites checked for any corruption." Six ordered, instructing both Rex and Bobo out of the media room. _"If he indeed knows that kid, we may be able to retrieve bits of his memory to find out who he is..." _Six thought to himself as the trio made their way to the Doctor's office for Rex's status to get checked.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Return Of The Scientist

Reviewers: Vladfan4ever5478, InvisibileBrunette, sims3fan4ever5472

Subscribers: InvisibleBrunette, alienphantom, The MoonRunner, Vladfan4ever5478, OutlawKnight, sins3fan4ever5472

Thanks for the reviews and subscription guys. Without further a due, here's the next chapter. I had a bit of writer's black the past two weeks.

**DISCLAIMER: MAN OF ACTION OWN GENERATOR REX, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER KEN**

**

* * *

**

In the large and vast, EVO fighting, high technology organization known as Providence had come to existence, inside of of the testing chambers deep inside of Providence, as soon as Doctor Holiday had checked up on what to be a pretty normal reading of the evolutionary marvel Rex's nanite's state in front of the big screen, as soon as she tried to print out the results of her findings, the robot-esque, stoic nature of Agent Six all of a sudden stopped her in her tracks, startling her.

"I wish you'd stop doing that!" exclaimed Holiday, now bending down trying to pick up her paperwork from Rex's state of mind.

"How's the reading on Rex?" Six asked absentmindedly, almost oblivious to the fact that he startled Holiday. "He claimed that he knew a kid from the media room" Six then switched the monitior that showed Rex's results into the large fight that Ken had with one of the Providence officers. "Did you get anything on this kid within your reports?"

"Not really...Perhaps I need to go deeper in his subconscious this time." Holiday commented, somewhat curious herself of Rex's connection to the boy she's seen on TV. "What does it matter to you?"

"If he knows Rex in some way, maybe he can live here in Providence, you know so he can be safe from EVOs"

"Or you just care about Rex enough so he won't be alone?" Holiday stated, sensing the fatherly connection that he has on Rex. "Who knew you care about him that way?"

"Nothing to it, I just want the kid to remain safe." Six stated assuringly. "Just want our weapon to have someone to talk to, that's all."

"Well, other people want to have someone who can communicate as well..." Holiday replied slyly, giving a very seductive glance towards Six. "And not just about fieldwork or reports..."

Six slowly back away, giving an eyebrow to the Doctor's "strange" actions towards him. "You just give me a full report when you're done." Six stated a bit of a blush of his face, walking towards the door. He was about to say something about the importance of the kid when the alarms went off.

"Hmm, must be trouble. You stay here, while I check this out." Six stated that he bolted through the door.

"_Hmm, pretend all you want Six..._" Holiday thought to herself, now returning to her work on her report in the vast lab room of various amounts of technology.

* * *

As soon as Agent Six had arrived within the debriefing room, Rex and Bobo were already there, somewhat surprised that they get to the room before he did.

"What took you so long shades, had a bad case of indigestion?" Bobo slyly asked, giving himself a bit of a chuckle. Six only looked at the talking chimpanzee with annoyance before turning his full attention to the man on the enormous TV monitor screen that owns the entire organization of Providence known only as the White Knight.

"New mission. I've justed gotten word from one of our officers that a scientist involved with the big incident five years ago is still at large." White Knight started.

"Five years ago?" Rex asked in somewhat of an lackadaisical state of mind. "_Why does those years sound so familiar to me?"_ He thought to himself. Six eyed him with suspiction before being broken from his concentration on him when White Knight continued to speak.

"Yes. Anyway, I suspect that since he may be carrying a particular mineral that can be essential to this organization, I want you to successfully bring him to us, where we'll retrieve the mineral from off of his hands."

"Why are we forcing and taking something from someone that rightfully theirs?" Rex questioned, raising a bit of annoyance of White Knight.

"That's none of your concern." White Knight replied coldly. "All that matters is that he have that mineral in our possession."

"With all due respect sir, the scientist may or may not want to come willingly with us." Six exclaimed, somewhat sticking up with Rex position in this matter, surprising both Rex and Bobo. But having White Knight in an state of bewilderment.

"Then we take him by brute force" White Knight replied, drinking a nice cold glass of water from his highly sterilized room. "We have to do whatever is necessary to retrieve that mineral, AND I MEAN WHATEVER IS NECESSARY" White Knight putting great emphasis on the last few words. "Your coordinates, according to one of our officers, should be around somewhere in Lower Manhattan. Search everywhere and anywhere around that area. We MUST find that mineral at all costs. You have your orders and destination. White Knight out" White Knight stated as the monitor shut off and went to black.

"I don't get it, is that mineral so important he couldn't fill us in on it" Rex questioned. "After all, WE'RE the ones that are going after it!"

"Orders are orders, Rex." Six said in an militant manner. "We don't make the rules, we just follow them."

"Orders Smorders." Bobo stated sarcastically. "Rex has a point, why else are going on a wild goose chase for a stankin rock? I'll tell ya. somethin fishy goin on here..."

Six didn't want to admit it, but he too was wondering why they're going after a rock that their boss couldn't fill them in on. As must as he would've like to dwell on this conspiracy, he knew that he had to remain in his stoic and by-the-book personality that that he can lead this retrieval mission in succession. And with that, the trio started to head towards the white ship as transportation as they made their way towards Lower Manhattan.

* * *

It had been a week since that brutal fight with Biowulf, and the Brainiac known as Ken didn't forget it at all. he tried to to develop maneuvers than can counter Biowulf's moves in succession but now thinking about it, even if he was to counter everyone of his moves, it didn't calculate in his loss to Biowulf based on an weakness and flaw with his newly found mutated body that he didn't foresee.

"I can train until my guts hurt, but if I don't find out about my powers, like that guy stated, I'm never going to get my sensei's sword back." Ken commented to himself, inside his former sensei within New York, now run down and decrepit into the night. "I have to find out everyhing about myself..."

As soon as he was about to practice some of his former moves his sensei taught him on an old and worn out practice punching bag with noticable holes, he heard shouting and the sound of rigorous footsteps just outside the Dojo and he knew it was trouble.

"Stop!" yelled one of the Providence agents, now clad in an illuminating light within the suit to gain a better vision in the night. "We will take you down by force if you choose not to oblige!"

They were chasing down a man, wearing a ripped up lab coat, browish dirty tan pants with holes, button down white shirt, wearing glasses in his mint green eyes. Presumably a scientist What they wanted from him, was potentially the one thing that was keeping his body stable for the most part: a precious mineral that keeps his body in an homeostatic environment and equilibruim.

Noticing that the soldiers was coming closer and closer to him, the mint green eyed man had found somewhere that he could hide himself from the bombarding Providence soldeirs: Inside and old, broken, work down looking Dojo where no one could find him. As he bust through the Dojo, great amounts of dust went up in his face, making him sneeze for a few times. When he quickly got over it, he quickly shut down the door so the Providence soldiers couldn't track him. But little did he know that a dark figure was approaching him from behind...

"Finally!" he exclaimed, finally taking a knee to rest himself. "Now where am i going to hide this..."

The worn out man was stunned to see someone cover his mouth out of nowhere. After a bit of a tussle with the the figure, he finally fought him off in exasperment and disbelief on his face.

"Why did you do that to me?" the scientist bellowed in anger and bewilderment as he turned to see a young looking guy. "Are you down with those Providence thugs?"

"I ask the questions are here." Ken shot back. "Who are you and what are you doing in my sensei's Dojo"

"If you're not inclined to give me an answer, I shouldn't either!" The tired man stated in an matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, then I throw you back out there and let those men find you and lock you up" Ken theatening the scientist.

"Okay, Okay, just don't put me back out there again..." The green-eyed man stated, looking defeated.

* * *

After finally settling down after their rocky start, wanting to get away from the entrance and windows where they could have been easily be spotted by Providence soldiers, they went into a beige-colored training arts room where they sat down and got to know one another.

"First off, who are you and why are you running from those soldiers? You certainly look like no threat to them at all." Ken questioned is a sort of an irritable tone, giving his slender and skinny disposition of an body a look before looking back at him.

"Kind of rude, the way you stated it, but I'll answer it nonetheless" The man shot back, clearly annoyed by his sarcasm. "My name is Steve. The re-"

Wooooahhh, no way" Ken cut him off. "You mean the same Steve from five years ago? That Nanite Bomb"

"Hmm, you're very rude, but at least you can remember pretty well, yes that Steve from five years ago" Steve stated, confirming Ken thoughts. "Since you already know about the Nanite incident, I just get straight to the point. After that little incident five years, the world has taken a turn for the worse. Exponentiated Variegated Organisms, better known as EVOs, had suddenly come to existence as a result of the Nanite bomb affecting many around it's proximity. Since the Nanites had seem to affect people in a most unusual, dangerous way, about close to four years ago, the government organization known as Providence was created to "cure" these menaces and try to put and end to this."

"So wait a second. Why are they after you, you're clearly not an EVO"

"You would be wrong again, kid" the freckled man replied.

"The name's Ken." Ken pointed out.

"Fine, Ken. Like I said, you're totally wrong about that. I AM an EVO. If you can recall, I was right close to that bomb when it went off. everyone practically around me was affected by it." He put his head down, remembering some of the good men that he lost over the five years, feeling sad and depressed now thinking about it. "I lost so many friends, all due to those Providence jerks."

"Hold up. You stated yourself that Providence was there to help cure the EVOs. Was your friends turned to EVOs?" Ken questioned, showing a little bit of compassion towards him.

"Yes, Ken, my friends were EVOs. However, unlike the other EVOs, my friends were the _incurable_ EVOs." Steve stated depressed, taking off his torn up lab coat, placing it on the ground.

"So, what happened to them?" asked the blond-haired boy, with some concern on his face.

"Well, let's just say they're over the clouds in peace..." the scientist exclaimed, still not believing that his friends are no longer with him.

"Sorry to hear that, really. But you seem perfectly normal. Like myself..."

"So the nanite's affected you too?" Ken nodded, as in saying yes to his question. "So how are you not hunted down by them"

"Truth of the matter is, I was questioned by two of them them then was chased after they sort of figured out that I was an EVO. But how do you activate your powers? I'm still struggling to see how do I activate mines." Ken questioned him ,remember how he had lost to Biowulf by not fully understanding his powers and his unforeseen weakness.

"My "powers" don't activate, my nanites are in a state of chaos and disorder." Ken replied.

"So, how do you keep them stable." Ken asked, curiously.

"I keep them stable by the one mineral those Providence goons are after." And with that, he revealed to Ken the mineral that kept him in an state of clam and order: Equilalum. But as soon as he tried to give Ken one of the large rocks to hold by his side, Steve's arm, due to the rock not being closely by him, went berserk and out of control to the point that Ken had to place the mineral back in his possession just to return his body back to normal, though it wasn't easy and in the process making lots and lots of noise.

"See, that's why I said that I don't have any powers, just nanites out of control" Steve came to confirm to Ken. "This is why they are after me, one, because of my brilliant mind, two, because I'm an EVO, and three, because of this mineral called Equilalum."

"Well, at least you're in the know of how to activate your nanites. I'm still having trouble activating mine's" Ken said, looking at his fingers, remembering how he turned that pen into a knife two weeks ago.

"Activating? Okay, what is your power?" Steve asked, holding on to his mineral dearly.

"From a couple of weeks back, I somehow changed a pen into a knife, raising it to defend myself". Ken answered, still looking at how he was able to do that.

"Hmm, molecular manipulation." Steve commented, looking at his hands with his green eyes. "You can molecularly alternate objects by manupulation of the mind's eye"

"In English?" Ken asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"You can change properties of objects into things you visualize in your brain."

"Really? I didn't think about it all that much. Wow that's cool." Ken asked, kind of excited about his new gift.

"However, there are flaws to every power. Have you discovered any deficiencies in your power"

"Yeah, I discovered during a fight that I can't be around a lot of water, my body went crazt, being drenched in all that water."

"Hmm, the water today is full of chemical that can short circuit nanites on the spot going haywire" Steve commented. "But aside from that, while you was using your nanites, did you discover any deficiency?"

"Not really, only used it once, so I can't jump into any conclusions."

"Hmm, you better learn about that fast or that could be you-"

Steve was instantly cut off by a loud crash heard by the front door of the Dojo. As both Steve and Ken went to check what going on, they were spotted by three Providence soldiers, holding heavy artillery and ready to fire at all costs. Apparently, they must've head the large commotion regarding Steve arm going out of whack a couple of minutes ago to bring them into this point.

"There they are, get 'em." One of the soldiers in an militant-like voice stated.

And with that, Ken led Steve to a secret passageway out of the Dojo and into the streets. But little did he know that there would be lots of other Providence soldiers there to prevent their escape surrounding their every corner.

* * *

From atop a building, the trio of Rex, Six, and Bobo stood atop a building. And as they witnessed a large group of Providence soldiers getting word from one of ther own from the site at all of the commotion. And with that, the trio made their way towards the scene of the big incident.

"I don't get it" said Bobo, running alongside Rex and Six "Why are we going with these lames instead of finding the rock?"

"Because they can lead us TO the rock" said Six, now halting them both as they see a large gathering of white armored men surrounding their target. "Now, let's go. Rex, you know what to do." Rex nodded as he bypassed the many armored men in his way, but as soon as he came to see the two men surrounding by the soldiers, he came in shock at what he saw. The boy he saw from the media room. But as soon as Ken turned his head to see who had recently made their way in the crowd of white suited men, one of the armor men presumably their leader, had called in to move in on them and retrieve that mineral

"Ken, you have to get out of here." Steve claimed, knowing that the situation now in more dire than ever. "It me they're after."

"No, I'm not going to allow you to get captured" Ken stated in concern, now beginning to fight off the soldiers.

* * *

"Rex, what are you waiting for, move in!" Six ordered.

"I, I, I know that guy! that scientist"

"What?" Six stated in befuddlement.

"I know that man, Six" Rex responded, still in disbelief. "I know him, as well as the other boy" Rex having so many questions in his head that he couldn't think straight.

* * *

Looking at the incident from another building atop, Samuel Donnelly had finally gotten the answer he was looking for.

"So he's Rex. I better tell Stephanie about this one." He quickly scanned Rex's body for further anaysis with his scanning machine in his pocket as he slowly backed away from the big incident that was going on.

* * *

"Ken, you have to get out of here, NOW" Steve commanded, now unable to contain himself due to the fact that one of the Providence soldiers got hold of the Equilalm. "They're not going to try to cure me Ken. They're going to _kill _me". Sensing that his arm was about growing out of control and turn humongous strong turning himself into an large monstrous monster, Steve grabbed one of his hands into Ken, and threw him far and away from the battle scene as he had seen from far away that they were literally killing him with many neutralization shots and blows.

Back in the confinements of Providence, Rex was clearly not happy about what had taken place.

"I could have cured him, Six!" Rex asserted to Six, who had the large mineral in a case in his hands. "I could have cured him"

"We had no other choice, Rex. In Providence, we do whatever it's necessary for the safety of the people" Six stated coldly.

"By killing innocent people?" Rex questioned, still in disbelief.

The trio have come to the room where six quickly cut Rex off as he turned on the monitor to see the face of White Knight.

"I heard you retrieved the mineral. Is this correct?" White Knight questioned, looking directly at Agent Six.

"Yes, it here." Six replied, holding the mineral in a case in his hands. "But did we have to kill the scientist?"

"We do whatever is necessary Six. Remember where your allegiance lies. I have one of my men retrieve the mineral from you. White Knight out." White stated as the monitor faded to black.

* * *

Now at the Brooklyn Bay Bridge once more, due to the fact that Steve threw him so far, Ken was incensed at the events he just witnessed. Walking up weakily from the throw to his sensei's sword burial...

"They are going to pay for that. Providence is going to pay for that murder..."

* * *

Looking at the incident from his Kingdom, Van Kliess was more than delighted to hear the vigor and hatred he now has towards Providence.

"Excellent, now all he needs to do is pass one more test" Kliess stated, smirking at the idea of joing him, while Breach, Biowulf, and the mutated reptilian named Skalamander all looking at their leader, with a bit of concern on Breach's face, while a sort of jealous look on Biowulf.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
